Ramen
by OhBrother
Summary: IYYYH crossover. KagomeKurama Kagome tells it like it is: all InuYasha's fault. Now she's stuck helping those darn Spirit Detectives... well, there is that smexy kitsune...


**Chapter 1: Ramen**

_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, how utterly depressing... OH WELL!! On with the fanfic! _

**Kagome POV **

I'm Kagome Higurashi. When I turned fifteen I was dragged down a well on the property of the shrine I lived on by a demon. The well carried me some 500 years into the past and into the Feudal Era of Japan. There I met and received a death threat from an irritable, bitchy hanyou named InuYasha. Just my luck too that the jewel he's after, that _I'm _supposed to protect, shatters into who-knows-how-many damn pieces when I tried to save a drowning brat. So then I get stuck with said hanyou on a five-year trip across Japan. And let me tell you that you do NOT want to be on a five-year road trip with a constantly grouchy InuYasha and a perverted monk named Miroku. I think Sango was the only reason I didn't go insane. (That and the fact that I could subdue InuYasha anytime I wanted by simply telling him to "sit." Yep, lots of fun that was!) So, yeah, after all that I don't really believe in karma, or Kami for that matter, anymore.

But that has little relevance to this story. No, what really matters is not the story of the Shikon No Tama and it's last miko defender. What really matters is what happened two years after I completed and wished on the Jewel of Four Souls.

It's all InuYasha's fault, now that I think about it. It the shit-for-brains hanyou (Meant affectionately, of course!) hadn't gotten me hooked on Ramen I never would have even gone to the store that day. You see, after five years of feeding Ramen to an unstable hanyou, one tends to grudgingly become addicted. I had even developed a favorite flavor: chicken. Can you believe it? Chicken. Out of all the different flavors my favorite is one that is oh-so-plain in comparison to the others.

So I became addicted to Ramen, and even when I got back from the Feudal Era for good and sealed the well, I found it frustrating that I couldn't go a week without eating Ramen. I told myself it was simply a tradition, a way for me to remember and never forget my friends from the past. Yeah, that's what I _told _myself, and other people. (Conveniently leaving out that the person I was remembering was a half-demon from 500 years in the past, they would've chucked me into the nearest loony bin!)

On that fateful Sunday night I realized that I hadn't had my weekly dose of Ramen. So imagine my frenzied state of panic when I opened the cabinet and found the whole package of Ramen I'd bought the week before was missing. The only reason I was able to calm down was because I found a note from my teenage brother, Sota, saying how he had dropped by may apartment Monday while I was out and had been hungry. Since I happened to have his favorite flavor of Ramen (Beef) he had decided to take the package with him.

Apparently Mom had ban Ramen from the house for a month because last time Sota had some, his friend had dared him to eat as many packages as he could before he threw up. Sota's record: 11. Unfortunately for him he hadn't made it to the toilet on time.

So with a sigh, and a quick mental note to kill Sota next time I saw him, I grabbed my house keys, some yen and headed off towards the nearest grocery store.

Everything was perfectly fine too until I got to the store. I'd just recently moved into my new apartment. My old one was a bit too close to home for my tastes and consequently Mom popped in at odd hours of the day to "check in and see how my baby girl is doing." So being new in the neighborhood, I didn't know my way around too well.

I was wandering around the store when I felt a tingle go up my spine. I stiffened instantly. Back in the Feudal Era this had happened constantly. Some people might have called it gut instinct but I knew better. It was my miko senses acting up and after two years of it lying dormant it sure flared up real quick. Some habits never die.

I focused hard on the youkai's aura. It felt strange but undeniably strong and it was closing in. Fast.

I slowly relaxed my posture. There was no need to draw attention to myself. It could be anything. Maybe the youkai wasn't after me. I groaned, who was I kidding. I was perfectly aware of the strong, pure aura that I gave out. Many were not attuned to that sort of thing, but youkai were.

I went about my business, all the while tracking the youkai's abnormal aura.

Then I spotted the aisle with Ramen. In my excitement I forgot about the youkai who possible wanted to skewer me. Stupid, I know. Then, horror of horrors! There was only one package of Ramen left! Just my luck, chicken flavored too!

I reached out to grab it. I swear, time went slow as I reached for the noodlely goodness. And suddenly another hand was on the Ramen as well as mine. I turned to give the person what-for, when my miko senses went haywire.

The man who stood next to me was looking at me with piercing green eyes that seemed to be flecked with gold. That was when I realized what was so strange about the man's aura: he had two in his body. One was absolutely, without a doubt youkai. The other was a very strong human aura that radiate peace and calm. The man had vibrant crimson locks that fell to halfway down his back… and he was obviously scrutinizing me as well. He was very handsome… okay, scratch that, drop-dead gorgeous.

We were suddenly interrupted by a small sniffle. Simultaneously we turned our heads. A little boy about four or five with impossibly dark hair and such large chocolaty brown eyes that it should be illegal, looked up as us through teary lashes. It was obvious what the squirt wanted: the Ramen.

I knew my kindness would be my downfall. I sighed and looked over at the redheaded man beside me. He mirrored my actions and our eyes met in a clash of blue and green. Right then I knew we understood each other. I could see that he, like myself, would gladly give up the Ramen to make the child happy.

I smiled gently and took the Ramen into my hands. I knelt down to the boy's level.

"Do you like Ramen?" I asked softly.

The kid nodded and smiled shyly.

"I-I reallwy like Ramen. Ch-chicken is my favorite fwavor." He told me with a slight grin.

"Really? Chicken's my favorite flavor too! Tell ya what, I'll let you have this if you promise me something." I told him.

The boy blinked slowly before answering. "What?"

"Promise me you'll enjoy every bite." I said.

The kid gave me a toothy grin while vigorously nodding his head before scampering off, Ramen in hand.

I slowly rose to my feet while brushing imaginary dust from my knees. Without looking back at the redheaded man I began to walk away, praying that he wouldn't call after me.

"Wait!" I sighed, no such luck.

I stopped walking and turned halfway towards him. He was standing there looking at me. Just looking. Okay, okay, staring. His youkai aura was more profound than it had been before and his eyes that had been flecked with gold now had streaks of gold smeared over the green. The total effect slightly unnerved me.

It was then, as we stood studying each other (He was staring at me, I swear!) that the sheer power of both his aura's hit me. My eyes widened a fraction of an inch. I was genuinely surprised. A youkai of such power was very rare in the Feudal Era, usually only lords such as Sesshomaru were that powerful. This also disturbed me. I had never encountered such a strong youkai in my Era, I had assumed that after 500 years they all had either been purified or killed each other off.

The man's human aura was also very strong. He had obviously trained somehow to deal with demons and the like. That scared me. I hadn't known that people still trained for that sort of thing. I was a miko and no one had ever contacted me about my powers. It was only when I fell through the well and accidentally discovered my abilities that I ever considered training myself and honing my skills.

Then, like the idiot I am, my fight-or-flight instinct kicks in, and guess which one I choose. Flight. I mean lets be realistic, I may be a miko but I'm still human and most youkai can outrun a human. (I say most because I once came across a tortoise youkai and seriously, I don't know how the hare lost!)

Further proving my stupidity, as soon as I got out of the grocery store and I hardly got a block down the street when he caught me. I narrowed my eyes at him and tried to maneuver quickly around him. We were in the middle of the sidewalk with people all around us. I knew he wouldn't try anything in such a heavily populated place. He wouldn't dare reveal his true nature to so many prying HUMAN eyes.

Then to my utter astonishment, I swear on Kikyo's grave, (Okay so that's not a very strong swear considering I hate the soul stealing bitch, but still.) that I was totally surprised by what came out of his mouth next…

**a/n: okay!! I'm leaving you with a cliffy here! So if you want the next chapter ya'll are gonna have to review! The next chapter will be in Kurama's point of view, by the way. That's how this story is going to go, alternating between Kagome and Kurama's POV. Oh, and for all you people who haven't read my profile, I'm going to be going on a two-week vacation to Florida soon to visit my Grandma and chill on the beach. So none of my stories will be updated… I BETTER SEE SOME REVIEWS WHEN I GET BACK!! Also thanx so much to everyone who reviewed on my oneshot KagKur _Black Roses Red_****!! You rock!! And just like I said on my profile, because I got so many reviews on **_**Black Roses Red **_**in such a short amount of time, **_**Ramen**_** is dedicated to YOU!! Thanx so much!! **

_**-OhBrother **_


End file.
